Renegade
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: Lucifer muses on Michael, their father and the humans whilst in the cage. 'It was always you, the obedient son. Too obedient, if anything, so desperate to please.'


Summary; Lucifer muses on Michael, their father and the humans whilst in the cage.  
'It was always you, the obedient son. Too obedient, if anything, so desperate to please.'

**Disclaimer: I neither own Supernatural, or Renegade by Paramore.  
AN: So…this is what I get for listening to Renegade by Paramore, as I said. I was just sitting here chilling whilst listening to it and trying to think of songs I could relate to fics, and boom. Lucifer. Kapow. Named after the song it's inspired by. Don't quite know when exactly it's set, but it's at some point when Lucifer is in the cage, before Lucifer rising, etc, etc, just musings really.  
Warnings: Mentions of hell, disobedience, threats of violence, little God bashing, little humanity bashing, angst I guess, same old same old.**

**/**

_**And, when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
I always was**_

/

Michael, my brother, I don't expect you to understand. How could you, after all? We were always different, you and I, but close nonetheless. Until father created humanity. It was always you, the obedient son. Too obedient, if anything, so desperate to please. So desperate to show devotion, and be rewarded in turn with love and status. I understand now, that you would do anything for our father's love, and you always would have done. Even casting your own brother out at his command. You all perceived me as betraying him, being disloyal and committing blasphemy, but I never saw it like that. If anything, I was betrayed and all that our father was meant to represent was tarnished. He was the highest authority, the creator, the only one who deserved to be held in veneration. We were his children, and he was the sole figure whom we should bow before…Not those disgusting, infantile creatures that he called humans. You, like everyone else, perceived my refusal as disobedience- but that was not the true reason.

I, too, love father- perhaps more than I should have. I recognise that now. Excuse me for not wishing to embrace the humans with a level of love and respect meant only for him.

Now, however…After all of this time, my love for our father has completely waned, brother. I could not hold him in high esteem after finding that he was banish one of his sons into the infernal regions, just for disagreeing with him. Furthermore, I fail to understand how he could justify condemning his two eldest sons to fight and tear each other apart. And all of this for the sake of them. His newer children. The humans- many of whom doubt his presence. The ones who take his world for granted and tarnish it; infecting it with the disease of their existence.

Fear not, Michael, our father's will shall be done. Despite everything, our destiny shall occur. It is written, after all, and thus it shall become reality. I am no fool; I know the gravity, the weight, of destiny. I shall be freed from my cage, rest assured, and we will fight. I will not allow you to win I am afraid. It is time for you to realise that obedience is not the cornerstone of our being. If we do not like something, or disagree with something, we should convey this fact. Like I did all that time ago. And it is exactly what I plan to do once I walked the Earth, once I have crushed you and your army.

The world shall fall into my hands and I shall cleanse it; riding it of the imperfections and impurity of humanity. They shall perish, as shall any angel who dare attempt to stop me. They neither deserve this world, nor the love of our father. Just like he doesn't deserve your obedience or devotion. You shall see. You will gradually come to understand, as the light fades from your eyes. Has my imprisonment made me bitter? Oh, yes. Of course it has. How couldn't it have done, considering I was banished down into the dark depths of solitude and doom? For that fact alone, I will reap vengeance on all those who have scorned me- starting with you. I shall tear you apart, like I shall tear apart humanity. I am, after all, the devil. The evil serpent. And I shall live up to expectation, I do not wish to disappoint. I am the epitomy of betrayal, disobedience and sin, but you'll soon see that I can exceed even your anticipations. Just you wait, just you _watch_. I shall ensure that you have front row seats to all of carnage. And only once I'm satisfied, shall I destroy you.

**AN: Naturally, the fangs are figurative. Opinions would be appreciated, but flames would not. Hence why I have anonymous reviews off…Duh, people.**


End file.
